Pertridge High School
by Kiwi The Amazing
Summary: 5 stunning girls and 5 handsome boys, what will happen to the Disney characters during their senior years of high school? Will Tiana be able to fake her hatred of Navoo for any longer? Will Jasmine rebel against her father? What about Cindy, what will happen to her? And Snow, poor innocent Snow, might not be so innocent for long. What'll happen to Ariel? Read to find out :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was the first day of High School and for Snow and her friends it would be their last year. She walked into the school dreading for it to begin, but glad to go into Choir. She wanted to be a singer and how could she make her dreams come true? One of the many steps was to join a choir.

Cinderella or known as Cindy was always forced to clean after everyone in her home, after her father died in a terrible car accident her step-mother made her practically her slave. Was it terrible? Quite actually. The only place she could escape from would be school. She loved learning, especially in math and always had fun with it. She wanted to be a teacher, but wasn't quite sure if that was what she was destined to do.

Ariel loved to swim. She could be underwater for countless minutes it was almost scary. Every time she would show her friends how long she could go under they would be frightened if she would come back up or not. She was a dreamer, and couldn't wait for the right guy to come along. But, that wasn't on her mind right then, she had bigger problems.

Jasmine hated her father's rules. After her mother died her Dad has been overly protective especially when boys came over. She had a good amount of friends, and was very popular at school, but she didn't want that. She didn't like all the guys drooling over her by how she looked she wanted someone to love her for well her.

Tiana was the hard working type. Once her mind was set on something she would keep trying until it was perfect or complete, usually perfect. Her projects were always showed to the class as _'A+ work'_ . She loved to cook and knew how to make the best gumbo ever made. At least that's what everyone in her life has told her. What happens when she bumps into two stunning dark brown eyes and falls madly in love? She tries to hide it, but that wouldn't work. She tried hating him which worked well, so that's what she did. To hide her feelings, she acted like she hated his guts. And, well, it worked.

The five stunning girls of Pertridge High School walked into the school and went to their lockers which were, conveniently right next to each other.

"I don't want to be here." Ariel whined opening up her locker and stuffing her books inside.

"Do you think we want to as well?" Tiana asked rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"I do!" Cindy piped up.

"We know!" All four of them said. Cindy giggled at them and walked over to Char one of the leaders of the 'popular' guys. They gave each other hugs and she walked off with him to homeroom. Everyone thought they were dating, but they never thought of each other like that.

"Well I'll see you all during third period!" Ariel yelled her red hair bouncing up and down as she walked. Everyone's gaze was glued on her, but it was probably just her hair.

"Snow, you haven't talked in awhile, something wrong?" Jasmine asked running a hand through her bangs.

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys in third as well!" Then she walked off.

"Well I'll be going too, se you later." Tiana said turning around, but accidently bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said looking up to see Navoo the boy she had to hate to hide her feelings. She let out a deep groan and walked away to her class.

"Guess we should be going right Snow?" Navoo said walking up to Snow and bringing his hand out for her to hold.

"Sure, thanks Navoo." She said smiling a bit. They walked off into homeroom and the bell rang with know one in sight in the hallways except the old janitor dancing around like nobody was watching.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Open the note." Char whispered in Cindy's ear making her smile and blush.

"Not while the teacher is looking silly." She said turning her attention back towards the teacher, Mr. Crab.

"Char are you looking for detention?" Mr. Crab asked pointing his stick to Char.

"No sir, I was just-"

"No excuses just… pay attention once in a while." He said rolling his eyes and continuing to talk about the lesson. Ariel and Cindy were in the same classes except for swimming, no way was Cindy doing that.

"Now, what would the punnet square be for this one Cindy?" Mr. Crab asked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"He wants to know the punnet square for the second question." Char whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Oh, right it would be homozygous recessive?" She questioned.

"Correct." He said smiling up at her sense he was not as tall as any of the students.

"Now….." All the class zoned out on that part. Once the bell rang everyone scrambled out of the classroom to either go to their next class or to their lockers.

"That… was terrible." Tiana said walking up to Ariel since Cindy left to be with Char, again.

"Not as bad as Mr. Crab's class, please just shoot me now." Ariel said laughing at her sarcastic remark.

"Gladly." Someone said behind them making Ariel whip around to face the boy who said that.

"Who are you?" She asked the tall blonde boy wearing blue everything.

"John, new student." He said casually.

"Well John, that was very rude. Do you want detention?" Tiana said before Ariel could talk.

"Woa, ladies chill…. Chill." He said the walked off to who knows where.

"Creeper much?" Jasmine said coming up to the two girls.

"I don't know he was pretty cute." Ariel said.

"But I thought you liked Eric." Tiana pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't say another guy was cute." She said.

"Your argument is invalid." Snow came up to them.

"What?" Ariel asked slightly confused. Scratch that she was way beyond confused.

"I'm rehearsing for the debate." Snow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What debate?" Jasmine asked.

"My debate this weekend? You seriously forgot about it, again?" Snow asked looking disappointed.

"Of course we didn't forget, well at least I know I didn't." Tiana said smiling at herself. Sometimes Ariel just wanted to punch her in the face, but she knew that would instantly ruin their friendship.

Ariel walked ahead of the group and started thinking about none other than Eric again. She felt something slam to the ground and she realized she had bumped into someone.

"Hey, just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't mean you can push people around!" The girl said. Ariel crouched down to the girls level (on the floor) and looked around the halls to see everyone froze.

"I am so sorry! What's your name?"

"Forget it, I don't need your help."

"But I want to help." Ariel said grabbing the girls hand from leaving her.

"Get off of me. Now." Ariel quickly let go and grabbed her books off the ground. Woah, who was that chick?

"Guys who was that?" She asked slightly concerned.

"You don't know who that was?" Snow asked.

Ariel just shook her head at a loss for words.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Snow said. Right then the bell rang and everyone scattered through the halls running to class.

"I can't be late!" Tiana yelled sprinting to her class. Luckily she was wearing flat's while Snow was wearing two inch heels. Crap, she thought.

"Miss. White, care to explain why you are late?" Asked Ms. Gothel.

"I'm sorry mam." She said lowering her head and speed walking to her seat in the back.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Sorry Ms. Gothel."

"It's alright dear, just don't do it again." Snow nodded and grabbed her notebook writing down the assignment when she saw Prince leaning towards her.

"That was a close one Snow." He said smiling shyly at her. She nodded her head and turned her attention back to Ms. Gothel.

"Ok everyone you will be doing an assignment with a partner of your choice." The class cheered and Snow looked around the room trying to find someone to partner with.

"Ah ah ah, I will be doing the partnering, so don't get your hopes up." Everyone groaned after that, but Snow couldn't be more happy she secretly wanted to be Prince's partner.

"First partner's will be Jade and Simon." Simon's best friend, Tumba gave his friend a thumbs up and big grin.

"… Next will be-"

"Ms. Gothel!" Jade yelled from the front row.

"What is it Jade?" She asked slightly irritated.

"I can not be partnered with him."

"Tuff luck." She said and continued on with the list. Snow zoned out (which rarely ever happened) until her name was said.

"Snow and Prince." Ms. Gothel said curiously staring at the two students. Snow looked over to Prince and saw he was already smiling at her. He gave her a small wink which made her blush and turn back towards the teacher.

"Ok, now this assignment is a movie, poster or writing assignment about your partner. You will be spending a lot of time with them to get to know each other and you will prepare a presentation of either a mini movie, poster or writing assignment."

"When is this due?" Snow asked raising her hand.

"In 5 weeks time." She said casually writing down the instructions on the white board.

"Guess we will be spending a lot of time together." Prince whispered to Snow making her smile widely and stare at him. They were inches away from each other and Snow had this urge to kiss him, but they were in class. What if he didn't want that? Would it be awkward? Yes as a matter of fact. It would be pretty awkward for not just her, but her friends and his as well.

"Snow! Prince! Pay attention!" Ms. Gothel said slapping her hand on her desk with a loud "THUMP!"

"Yes ma'am." They said in usion.

A/N: Yello my pretties! Thanks for reading my story! This chapter is a very long one indeed! I was hoping you guys could review this and give me some ideas and tips for the next upcoming chapters? Thanks so much!


End file.
